JASPERHOOD
by humphrey voorhees
Summary: we watch as a young Humphrey, kate and fitz finish off their final years of high school. with Humphrey and kate as longtime friends now turned to like each other secretly, fitz tries his best to pull them together. what they don't know is what paths lie ahead of them, with only so few good ends. rated M for safety (DISCONTINUED FOR NOW.)
1. BEFORE -- UPDATE

**hey guys just letting you know it might be awhile before i get this one started. i plan to make this sort of like GTYK (by kellylad13), as in chapter length and that. also, probably going to make this one count, so don't keep spamming me when the next chapter will come out after I've started. also, there's going to be more of fitz like in HUMPHREY: SUSPENSION, which isn't out yet but i think you guys will like it... and who knows, i might even do a fitz spin off with kate and Humphrey as side characters! chapter 1 won't be out for a bit so just wait, cause it's gonna be good. see you all later!**

 **-** ** _humphrey2099_**


	2. shattered glass

**CHAPTER 1**

 _Kate's POV_

I woke up to my cat scratching at my paw. I raised it above my face, scratch marks everywhere. _Great_. I tapped the cat on the nose. "Bad ebony! Bad!" i giggled a little angrily at ebony. She was a good old girl, but when she wanted something, she knew what she had to do. She purred and rubbed her head against my paw that she had tormented. "That's right, caring for others." i chuckled getting up. It was june 20th, so one week till summer would hit. As i was getting dressed, humphrey sent me a text.

As i went to pick up my phone, ebony poked at the screen when it buzzed again.

(chat between kate and humphrey.)

H: hey how u doin

K: not bad, ebony scratched up my hand again lol

H: at least u have a cat haha

K: uh oh. What did hank do?

H: took a shit on my homework beside my bed while i slept XD

K: lol #pugs

H: u ready for last week of grade 10?

K: yah, don't forget that my old dad hasn't seen you since kindergarten :)

H: what's that supposed to mean? XD

K: just giving u a little heads up. Easy tiger. ;)

H: oh darn haha. Whoop gtg fitz is burning pop tarts again. Hopefully the toasters okay.

K: alright bye bye for now! Xx

H: bye bye ;)

Me and humphrey have been best friends since kindergarten, i just feel weird now that i'm older though and now i feel like it should be a bit more than friends… or at least i wish. I got up again after daydreaming about dating humphrey for the millionth time this month, picked up ebony, and walked downstairs.

'Guess they could see i was wearing something a little over the top for a casual day at a high school. "Kate, is humphrey still on your mind?" lily giggled.

I blushed a bit. "Humphrey. That name seems familiar." my dad mumbled looking up from the newspaper to think. I giggled and looked back towards lily.

"As a friend, yes… " dad looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "sure , kate. Whatever you say." he chuckled. I looked back at lily blushing. "and i'm sure you haven't dropped fitz from yours either!" i shot back with a grin. "Who's fitz?" dad asked raising an eyebrow with a tired grin.

Lily froze. "A friend. A good friend." lily replied with a relieved look after he nodded and went back to reading the paper. I giggled when i opened the cupboard door and saw there were a box of pop tarts in the corner. _Oh, humphrey_.

Dad left the room to talk with mum for a bit. It felt good to have him back. Around the time i started grade one he and mum had a divorce, which was her fault, and yet she made dad seem all bad in court. What she doesn't know is me and lily talked with them after even though we were little and said something like "mummy was a bad person." which they took a little seriously if you ask me. In our family, i'd have to say my dad was our favourite parent secretly. Whenever humphrey came over, she would go and think we were dating and that he was just coming over to make out. Now dad, he's the kind of person who wouldn't mind if i was dating or not. Even though humphreys my best friend and not my boyfriend, i like to think sometimes that he is.

My thoughts were interrupted when the pop tarts came up out of the toaster, splatting all over the side of the counter.

"Hey, kate! Are you gonna sing today?" lily asked with a smile. I grinned evilly. Why was i going to sing you ask? At a dance a month ago, a guy named harry asked me to dance, i agreed, but after the dance was over, he went around saying we were dating, and that i was madly in love with him. In front of everyone last week, i called him a little shit that was nothing to me. Even though everyone knows now that harry was lying and that he sucks, he still goes around trying to convince people. So today, i'm going to sing a lil' song that's gonna put him in the spotlight, and not a good one.

"Yeah, i'm not sure what song to sing though." i grinned back at lily evilly again. She replied with the same face. She knew about the whole situation with harry, and to make things worse, he's in the same class as her. She tapped her paw against her snout. Lily was good with choosing songs since she was on spotify so much, so i let her be my personal DJ. "hmm. How about so what? Pink tends to give a good finger to the face with her songs if you get my drift?" she giggled. "YES!" i screamed a little. It was perfect. And besides, lily was right. It would be the perfect song to upstage harry with to make him look like some male-slut.

 _Humphrey's POV_

I came downstairs to fitz panicking with the toaster.

"That's the third one this month!" i chuckled in disbelief.

"I have no idea why i can make pancakes and not pop tarts." fitz chuckled flicking at the now broken toaster. His ears perked up.

"What s it?" i asked with a sly smile raising an eyebrow. He looked at me with an evil grin. "It's the last week of school, i think now would be a good time to ask kate out." he snickered. Fitz knew i liked kate for awhile now. I've liked her since we started high school, but now that we're older i feel like i like her a bit more now than usual.

"Why do you care?" i asked rolling my eyes with a small smile. Hank walked by me with his tongue flopped out of his mouth to exit through the patio dog door.

"I just think you'd both work out well. After all, you both know each other so well google search would be offended!" he laughed. I laughed too. "Nice one." i chuckled. He gave a thumbs up and walked into the living room with a smoothie he made while he made his little google roast. I shook my head as i realized all we had was bread, and of course, a toaster was made bread toast obviously, so i was screwed. It was getting close to being time to go, so i just decided to grab a morning footlong from subway on the way to school. I grabbed my bag and started walking to the door when fitz called out.

"Where you goin'?" he asked with a smile. "Well, since you broke the toaster i'm headin' out now to grab some subway before i head to kate's." i nodded in approval of myself after i finished. I don't know why i did, but it just seemed right.

He nodded back and went back to scrolling down youtube on the playstation.

I walked out past our camaro. It was a couple years old, and it was bought between us, so it had to be shared, but it was a good car. Plus, kate seemed to like it alot, so bonus points.

After i walked out of the local subway that was rated a few stars for its awkward staff, i head to kate's. I sent her a quick text.

H: hey! On my way now, just had to grab some sooubway.

K: why sooubway this morning? #theodd1sout LOL

H: fitz broke the third toaster this month, so pickles and olives for me! XD

K: haha, hurry up i wanna get goin'! ;)

H: trying to, can't get enough of this sooubway lol

K: k see ya soon Xx

Kate always ended her texts with a couple x's. I loved it actually cause sort of what couples do more than friends, so hey! I couldn't complain.

 _Kate's POV_

I put my phone down giggling at humphreys sooubway comment. The next few minutes seemed to drag on and on. You have no idea what it feels like waiting for your crush to show up at your door, no one does really now that i think of it. When the doorbell rang, i jumped around like i found out i won the lottery. I calmed down before opening the door giggling to humphrey with the rest of his "sooubway" napkins tucked in his pocket.

I hugged him tightly, and he patted my back. "Sheesh, kate! It's only been a few minutes since we talked!" he joked. Mum walked by and glared at humphrey as i broke off the hug. His face was blank, and a bit annoyed too. I giggled.

"Hi eve." he chuckled with a look that almost looked cute to me. focus kate, focus! She raised her snout with a nod and kept walking. Dad came up to the door, and humphrey eazed up. "You must be humphrey!" he said as he shook his hand. Humphrey winced a little since he knew winston didn't quite remember him from so many years ago. "Yep. thats me!" he chuckled. "My daughter seems to tal-" i blushed and giggled interrupting him. "DAD!" i yelped. He looked down at me with a smile that showed he knew. "I bet she does!" humphrey replied laughing. He knew what he was going to say. He ruffled my hair a bit as dad chuckled.

As we started to walk away, dad called out.

"And kate? Go easy on him!" he joked. I blushed and yelled at him as we exited the driveway while humphrey broke out laughing.

"I like your dad. He's funny!" humphrey chuckled wiping a small tear from his eye from laughing to hard. I gave him a sight punch to the arm.

"Are you ready for your performance? He asked changing the subject. I winced a little since he didn't know what i was really up to. "Yeah, just a little nervous." i replied. That was a lie. I was definitely ready to do this. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

"Just don't forget me, garth, fitz, and hutch will be there to give you a standing applause." he joked bowing over like some butler.

We arrived at our lockers about ten minutes later, and as humphrey was putting his bag away, fitz walked by. "Kate? A moment please?" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and nodded giggling. Humphrey didn't know but every now and then me and his brother would secretly talk about dating and what was good and all that.

"Alright, what is it?" i asked with a small smile tapping him on the nose. He chuckled.

"Well, it is the last week of term, and i think now would be a good time to ask out my dear brother." he chuckled looking at his paw. My ears perked up.

"Really?" i asked. I crossed my arms to ease the excitement in my stomach.

"Definitely. He talks about you so much i would be shocked if he said no!" he replied with a nod. "And what about allie?" i asked with a sly smile and raised eyebrow. He blushed a bit. "I've told you! As soon as she stops dating that other wolf i'll ask her out!" he yelled a tiny bit laughing. I put my paw over his mouth before other people would hear him. "Uh… oops? Heh heh." he chuckled nervously.

"Will all students please report to the theatre for a summer surprise?" the speakers blared.

"Time to go!" i chirped. Fitz made a confused look as i ran down towards the main office instead of the theatre.

 _Humphrey's POV_

Me and the guys took our seats in the middle. "Wheres kate?" i asked. I think they could see i was a little worried. Garth chuckled. "I'm sure your childhood bestie and crush are fine!" he patted my back as i eased up. The curtains raised as our english teacher mr. bueller, finished saying the few people who would be performing.

"... and finally kate smith!" he chuckled with a sly smile. Mr. bueller was probably our favourite teacher. He always let us have a good time, so something was up. Us guys and even lily all cheered when her name was called.

The next hour went by a little slow, but not entirely. There was fitz's old ex-girlfriend darta who told jokes which some of us laughed, except fitz of course he just kept his middle finger up in his pocket heh heh. I guess he was still mad she cheated on him a couple months ago, but he didn't really show it. Then there was candu who did a neat little skit involving star wars with his friends, who of course ended it off with middle fingers up yelling "to disney, for ruining everything!" everyone laughed at that. Then also there was a dance from the teachers, led by mr. bueller which everyone liked. Who knew watching teachers dance to some old beastie boys music could be so fun? And finally, there was kate, who quite took my breath away when i saw the way she dressed before her part. Fitz chuckled. "Humphrey likey!" he snickered. Hutch looked over, and so did garth. They both started to whisper the old "sittin' in a tree" line. Lily leaned over garth and whispered something to me. "You do know she's doing that a bit for you, right?" she giggled. I looked at her with my eyes bulged. "She is?!" i asked, my voice in total shock. She smiled when she saw i was blushing and nodded.

"Why does she look like pink from her vevo vid's?" fitz asked curiously.

"She's doing 'so what', you'll see why in a second!" she responded with a giggle. Something caught my eye. They were both looking at each other in a sort of stance. I looked at fitz in a way where no one would notice. He had this look in his eye, it almost looked like what he explained to me when he found out i liked kate.

My ears perked up. _He likes her!_ I thought with a sly smile. I looked over at lily, who quite frankly had the same glistening spark in her eye. _She likes him! HAHA!_ I thought again. I was going to say something like "you two should go out sometime." but we were interrupted by a beat from the speakers. We all sat back as fitz and lily shook their heads back to focus. "So, here's the deal!" kate called out. We all nodded.

"Somewhere in here is harry ploit, and this song goes towards him!" wolfs started to whisper. But then came what she really meant to say. "...And just to be clear, it's not for love. Its for saying get lost to the man-slut who seems to think we were dating!"

Everyone booed at harry. Now every wolf in the school knew he was a bitch. I looked over at harry, who's face seemed to be full of rage and only the slightest bit hurt. _Better stay near her after this._ I thought with a little panic. She began to sing before anyone could say anything.

She nailed it. We all were shocked how close she sounded to the real woman who made this. Then came the biggest surprise of the day so far.

"... i guess i'll go sit with tomboy, at least he'll know how to hit!" she sang. But that wasn't all. Not only did she wink at me, but she pointed at me. I blushed a little. A few wolfs went "aww!". "Lookin' good, humph'!" hutch chuckled in surprise as he lightly punched me. I grinned widely and i think kate saw cause she laughed a little while finishing off. She finished with a fake yawn, then fingered harry. Wolf's laughed and applauded. Me? I decided to earn some points towards kate. I stood up and started clapping. Thankfully, fitz and hutch stood up too.i thought i might be like that one guy who's the only one to clap at the party. Kate blushed as she saw me get up first. As she settled down, she did a mic drop. People chuckled as we all left the theatre. I found kate afterwards. "That was amazing!" i complimented her. "Awk! Stop it!" she giggled pushing me a bit. I chuckled, and then what happened to lily and fitz happened to us. We were both caught in our own trance together. She looked really cute i have to admit. Her eye's sort of sparkled with the golden amber state they were in. i decided to play with her a bit. "You have really nice eye's, kate." i said softly. She smiled and replied.

"I don't know, i think your's are better." she cooed a bit. We started to lean in, almost like we were going to kiss. I could feel her breath on my chin when we were snapped out of our little world by fitz. "Am i interrupting something?" he asked with a sly smile. We looked at each other, blushed, and looked back at fitz. "No… i don't think so, kate?"

She went with it too. "No, your good!" she giggled a bit. Fitz raised an eyebrow.

Allie walked by with her boyfriend. He left her so she could talk with kate.

"Gotta go, humphrey… see ya soon!" she giggled. I said bye, then shot fitz a glare. He yelped a little. "What?!" he asked. "You were actually." i said a little upset.

He grinned. "I wouldn't have, if there was more pizza at the canteen." he chuckled. I said thank you quickly and burned down to the line. After i threw down the first slice, i decided to go hang out with kate, maybe play with her a bit again.

 _Kate's POV_

Me, allie, and summer were all talking about humphrey and how i almost kissed him, when harry walked up with his friends. "Yes?" allie asked, her eyebrow up at its highest.

Summer shut her locker door and turned to harry with an annoyed look.

"Look who came crawling back!" she whispered. We all giggled a bit, harry and his friends a bit confused. "See this?" he asked pointing outside of the window towards a grey sedan just below the view. "What? The big window that we all walk by everyday? Yeah, shit-head. I see it." i chuckled. Summer and allie laughed a bit, but tried to keep it in. "the fucking car! Do you see the fucking car?!" he screamed a bit. I wasn't amused.

"Yeah, so what's your point, fuckboy?" i retorted angirly. He growled and took a step back. He pulled out a mini switchblade. His friends looked shocked.

"Wait… harry what the hell?!"

"Dude don't it's not worth it."

"What the?! Are you gonna stab her?!"

I took a step back this time. "Your gonna get in that car with me, no problems following." he said as he slapped me hard across the cheek.

"Got it?!" he yelled. I started to whimper a bit. Then another voice was heard.

"See, that's the problem. Everywhere you go your ugly ass face follows you." humphrey said coldly. To my surprise, he touched his face.

"Yeah that's right. Your fucked up." humphrey snapped.

 _Humphrey's POV_

I swear to god if he ever touched kate again, this prick would have his hand up his ass and through his mouth. "Yeah that's right. Your fucked up." i snapped at harry.

He looked at kate, then back at me.

"Let's leave the pretty girl alone." i chuckled flexing my knuckles. Kate looked at me with a slight smile. "Or what?!" he snapped as he slapped kate again.

I bit my jaw. "That's it. Your fucked now you little dipshit." before he could respond, i charged at him. We collided, but not in a good way. We both went flying backwards, smashing through the glass window that was once behind him. I heard kate and her friends scream my name as i fell. My life flashed before my eyes. It seemed as time had slowed down. I looked at harry, who was already about to slam into the parking lot grounds. I looked at kate and hers and harry's friends. All were in shock except for kate. She looked as if she might cry. _Please don't let me die like this. Let me die a good way, like with kate at my side._ I thought as i smashed into the car that i think "was" harry's. I could hear screams and i think a snapping sound too before i fell unconscious.

I woke up a few minutes later. I could see a few blurry shapes, but not really. I opened my eyes fully to see kate looking at me with her face a little wet from tears. allie , summer, harry's friends, and a bunch of other people were all there too. I sat up as glass fell out of my fur from the car windshield. "Oh, thank god! Humphrey!" kate hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, then shook everything that i hoped wasn't broken. I looked up to see the broken window. _Huh. that was actually smaller of a fall then i thought_. "Nothing's broken!" i laughed as i shook my leg. Harry sat up grunting next to the car. "Fuck! You broke my arm!" he yelled. "Good." I grunted as i kicked him hard in the face. A bit of blood went in a few places from his snout. I looked at his arm, which had a small piece of bone sticking through his elbow. Blood was leaking a bit, but not really for some reason. Kate laughed a bit when she saw he was out cold with nothing but his own DNA leaking from his nostrils. "You owe me big time." i chuckled as a joke. She kissed me on the cheek, kind of like she always does as a friend thing, except this was different. It felt like she meant it and wasn't just kidding around. Blushed a bit.

"Better now?" she giggled. "You have no idea." i responded softly. I might have just given away a little clue that i liked her… ooh! Wait a minute! Whats this? Do i… do i…. Oh my god.

I think i love kate.

 _Kate's POV_

I guess i kissed humphrey a little to hard, cause he blushed a bit when i pulled away. I was going to say that i liked him even though it might've been a bad time, until mr. bueller came running through the crowd with fitz and lily. Hutch and garth we're nowhere to be seen. _Oh… right. They went home early._ I chuckled.

"Crap! Humphrey, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, but i think you should ask-"

"... harry?" he interrupted humphrey with a puzzled look. He knew that he was the first one to applaud to me, so it didn't fit in with him that he was concerned over harry.

"I was going to say the car!" he chuckled. To my surprise, he laughed a bit too.

He looked over at harry with an annoyed look. He picked up the switchblade that harry dropped during the fall, which was super close the his head might i add.

"Oh boy. Switchblades result in bad results." he chuckled a little nervously eyeing the blade up and down. humphrey got up off the car, fitz and lily with their arms out in case.

I held on to him as we walked back inside. "Don't ever do that again." i sighed nervously. I thought he was done for. I thought i would never get to tell him.

"But harry was going to mess you up! He can't go around doing that to models!" he joked a little flirty. I giggled but was lost in my thoughts after a couple minutes.

 _Why has he been so flirty lately? Does he like me? Are fitz and the girls right?_ My mind seemed to battle with its thoughts as we sat down with some more food back in the canteen. "Whoop. Bathroom break. Be right back!" humphrey yelped laughing as he got up and ran the the stalls. Fitz and lily were walking around a little closely if you ask me.

"Soo kate, what do you think of humphrey?" darta asked me as the rest of the girls walked up. "What do i think? I think he's amazing! I think he's brave! i think he's cute! I think…" i trailed off a bit. I wanted to say i liked him, but i decided to tell them the truth. What i really felt.

"...i…i think i love him."

 **OK** **... so maybe i was a little dramatic. here ya go guys, the first chapter to probably the series that i'm going to work on the most. and by the way, not all chapter's will be this long. since it was the first i decided to make it special. i decided to make it big. i decided to make it the best it could be. also, it took up nine pages in my google docs, so your welcome. alright i'm gonna get started now on chapter 2! that's right, i'm already beginning work. and by the way, PM me if you have any ideas for this and other fanfics. i could really use the help! see you all again soon!**


	3. secret confession (re-upload)

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Humphrey's POV_

Kate came home with me, and so did lily to make sure that i was alright. She seemed a little bit closer to me after lunch which was weird but made sense. After all, she thought i died. She wouldn't leave my side the whole time, and if i made one sound, she would panic a tiny bit. As i was daydreaming a bit about what to expect next, i noticed fitz was throwing on a few good pairs of clothes. "Where do you think your going? Its game night!" i chuckled with a raised eyebrow. "Did kate say anything about me?" he asked curiously. "Uh… no. why?"

He breathed in. "you saw me and lily pretty close today, right?" he asked with a nervous chuckle. I nodded. "Well, i kinda asked her out on a date, and she said why she would never say no to that!" he chuckled. "Soo… why you scared then?" i asked confused. I was as confused as the girl in the video yelling at america on google to explain its maps. "I've been telling kate for awhile that i like allie, but really i've liked lily." he responded kind of shyly. "So where you guys goin'?" i snickered a little.

He smiled. "Here! I'm just going to pick her up… eve told her she was only aloud over at a friends house tonight, soo…" he trailed off on purpose while rolling his paw and eyes.

My ears perked up. "Great! Lily's been sneaking around with some hints about kate anyways, so i'll squeeze the rest out of her tonight!" i chuckled with a satisfied smile. He nodded laughing and left. He was gone for about half an hour. When they came back finally fitz was holding lily's hand of course, and some domino's pizza.

"Sorry we were late, eve was barking at me and we felt pizza would ease up the pain!" fitz chuckled as lily kissed him on the cheek quickly. He set the pizza's down, and ran up to use the bathroom. "So humphrey, how has kate been?" she asked with an evil grin.

"She's been a lot closer that's for sure!" i chuckled.

"Any ideas why?" i added quickly. I could hear a bit of hope in my voice, but i didn't care.

"You'll find out soon enough. That's all i can say!" she giggled.

"Anything i should know incase i ask her out?" i chuckled nervously. Her tail started wagging. "Finally! Some action!" she shrieked laughing.

"Har har." i said as i rolled my eyes with a big smile.

"Well, do you like marvel comics?" she asked with a little wince.

"Hell yeah! Who doesn't?!" i giggled.

"Well, a good place to start would to be to talk about some new 'issues' as you nerds call them." she laughed. I nodded and rolled my paw in anticipation, waiting desperately for the next step. "Knowing kate, i think if you asked her out to a movie, she'd say yes. Just it has to be something active if you get my drift!" she said with a wink.

I nodded again with an open hanging smile.

"Also, i've been listening to a bit of my parent's conversations, it sounds like dad's taken a liking to you, so i'd say kate and you with him is a green light!" she nodded in agreement with herself for making it seem clear.

"Just watch out for mom. She might try and make you seem like a jerk." she added quickly. I nodded, and couldn't help but get up and do a little dance around the room. She giggled, and what i didn't know was that she was secretly filming me.

"So i just wanna know, this stays between you and me, but how do you feel about kate?" she asked. "What do you mean?" i asked a little worried.

"Like how do you feel for her?" she asked with a sly smile, but she said it softly since she could see i panicked a bit. I blushed and kicked at the ground a bit, smiling a little.

"I don't know how to answer that really." i giggled a bit. It almost sounded like kate.

"Oh, come on! Yes you do! Do you like her or not?" she giggled with an open smile.

I sighed. I had a feeling i was going to regret this.

"Okay, so maybe i…i...i love her?" i chuckled a bit. My cheeks hurt from embarrassment.

She squealed a bit. "That's even better than i hoped!" she squealed again.

"What d'you mean by that?" i chuckled a little nervously. Lily was a good girl, just sometimes she would plan things that you wouldn't think of.

"I just think now that kate's around you so much, and if you…" she trailed off a bit.

"...maybe keep it at 'like' for now. I've never really seen kate around when someone tells her they like her. oh , wait! That's right! No one ever has before. They've all been to scared!" she laughed. My ears perked up. "Really? Then that means…"

"She'll find you cuter than ever since you'd be the first guy to say it! Or possibly the last if you get my drift." she grinned evilly. "Easy, lily. Haven't even asked her out yet." i joked with a tired laugh. She giggled. "Well, it's good to know i guess that you love kate instead of like. After all, she talks about you a lot!" she giggled. Before i could say that i've heard that before, fitz came down the stairs. "Who loves who?" he chuckled. He only heard the end of our little chat. Lily looked at me, and i blushed but nodded.

"Your brother love's my sister!" she giggled. He looked at me with a wide smile and put his paws against his face. "No! When did you realize?!" he asked. Lily made an "oh, yeah!" and looked at me, waiting for me to answer their somewhat annoying question. It only bugged me a little cause it was getting close to personal.

"Well, when i saved her earlier today, i realized i would have only done that for someone i love." i finished. "That… that was cheesy, and a little off." fitz raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that sounded made up." lily giggled. "Or i guess i just really like kate and i think she's the best!" i shrugged chuckling with a blush. "Aww! Now that makes sense!" lily cooed laughing. "Not as best as this girl over here!" fitz chuckled pointing towards lily.

"Please. Your making me sick." i joked.

"And don't worry, your secret stays with us." lily soothed my panic when i realized a moment later what i had done.

"At least until tomorrow." fitz joked. Lily gave him a slight punch to the arm.

I chuckled thinking about how i might ask my best friend out on a date as we watched some big bang theory episodes. When lily got a text from kate, i decided i would text her to in a bit. "Gotta go, fitzy." she giggled. "Fitzy?! that's your best?!" i laughed. She giggled and nodded. "For now, unless i think of something else." she added quickly.

Fitz gave her a quick kiss before she left. "You two are gross. But i have to admit, your cute together." i chuckled. "Your just saying that since you don't have kate… yet." he laughed evilly as he walked up the stairs to bed. I texted kate as he shut the door with a loud burp. I swear i saw a piece of pepperoni fly down the stairs

H: hey how u doin

K: not bad… u feelin' ok?

H: yah, i think i have a bit of glass in my back, but im fine lol

K: mums been really off lately. Kinda annoying.

H: it's almost seven and fitz is out, wanna come here?

K: sure, but be easy tiger ;)

H: promises promises

K: haha, ok let me just chat with dad here. I'll see u soon Xx

H: bye bye :D

I laughed a little at Kate's small dirty joke. _Maybe she does like me?_ I thought for a few minutes before deciding to try and watch some cinemasins on YouTube. that is, if the PlayStation still worked.

 _Kate's POV_

As soon as lily got home, i grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into my room.

"Ow, kate! Let go!" she giggled. "What did humphrey say?" i asked. I think i squealed a bit. We both tend to a lot anyways. "I just told him what you like incase he gets any ideas." she giggled. "Anything else?"

She made a small wince, but recovered quickly.

"Well, me and fitz are dating i guess." my face went into a serious thought kind of position, but then i squealed again and grabbed her by the arms.

"Are you really?!"

She nodded and told me a few other things like he already has a nickname, and how they plan to go out for a few times this week. After our little chat, i grabbed my coat and headed downstairs, mum hot on my trail.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a raised snout. I was almost the same position from this morning from when i hugged humphrey.

I scowled at her, "does it matter? I'm sixteen for god's sake." i chuckled as i saw her look offended as i headed out the door.

When i got to... i guess my hero's house, he was already there at the door.

"Lily texted me, just to say your mum might come by here later." he chuckled.

His pocket buzzed and he picked up his phone. He read out the text.

"Change of plans: dad's taking us both out for dinner. Your welcome." he laughed at the last bit. I giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as i walked in.

The rest of the night was fun. We played some old C.O.D games with some of the left over dominos from earlier and ended up almost falling asleep on each other. I got to cuddle up to him while we watched some iron-man movies later on, so bonus points!

I woke up a while later when my phone buzzed from lily texting me saying she'd be awhile with our parents still. I looked over at humphrey. He looked so peaceful the way he slept. kind of cute too. I noticed he had an old jason mask from friday the 13th hanging in the corner of the wall at one point when i was bored a tiny bit.

I had an idea.

 _Humphrey's POV_

I was stirring in my sleep… i think. I opened my eyes one at a time and yelped. I was being stared in the eye by ja- wait a minute. It was kate wearing the mask that i had hanged on the wall last week after fitz bought it off ebay. I played along with it. I grabbed her by the arms a little hardly but not as much and pretended to be scared. "What have you done with kate?!" i yelled a little. Fitz was a strong sleeper, so he wouldn't hear us. She giggled.

"Humphrey it's me!" she laughed. I had an idea again.

"No its not! She's a lot more beautiful than that!" i blushed a tiny bit, but looked at the mask with a fake scowl. She took it off. "Do you mean that?" she asked. It sounded like there was a bit of hope in her voice. I smiled. "Haha… i knew that would work." i chuckled. Her smile faded a bit. "Of course i mean that! Look at you!" i giggled giving her a light punch in the shoulder. Her smile grew wide again.

"Really?" she asked softly. "Really." i replied with a chuckle. And then it happened again. We leaned in a bit, maybe about to kiss again, and of course, my damn brother walks down the stairs. He was half awake. Kate blushed and giggled when she realized the exact same thing had happened again. "Oh… hi kate!" he yawned.

"What are you doing up?" i asked chuckling to hide the fact i was annoyed as hell.

"I heard a weird noise… like a muffled laugh." he replied confused.

"I gotta get going, hummy. Talk soon?" she said blushing. _Wait. did she just give me a nickname?!_ My brain screamed at me. I nodded, and before she got up i looked at fitz.

"Hey! It's better than fitzy!" i said with a chuckle. He laughed a tiny bit. Kate sat up, hugged me goodbye, tapped fitz on the nose for interrupting something again, and walked out the door. I sighed as i realized she wasn't mad with me for almost kissing her. My face changed to a glare when my eyes landed on fitz. "What?" he asked.

"Your as annoying as the frosted flake ad with tony the tiger." i chuckled as i threw the mask at him. He was so tired, when the mask bounced off his snout, he fell over unconscious. I yelped. "Fitz?" i called out, waiting for a sign of life. No answer.

I chuckled. "Oh shit."

 **What did i tell you guys again? Oh, right… not long chapters. Well, this one wasn't very long cause i'm plotting for the next one heh heh. Just you guys wait, cause it's gonna be HUGE! Huge like plots and that, but if your lucky… there might be a few pages to come since theirs gonna be extra stuff. See y'all soon and thanks for the support!**


	4. dining and bonding

**CHAPTER 3**

 _Kate's POV_

The next few days of the week went by a little quickly. Sure humphrey was pulled into the office on wednesday to answer questions on harry with me, so that was fun skipping class, thursday fitz and lily went out to see deadpool 2, i was tempted to ask humphrey to go and maybe all of us do a double date but i decided it wouldn't work out since lily just wanted it to be her and fitz, and finally today, so friday, me, lily, dad, and mum are all heading out to "wolfies", the best place in town to celebrate with dinner.

"Kate!" dad called from downstairs. "It's almost four! Come on our reservation is soon!" he laughed. "Oh! I'm coming dad!" i giggled. I was trying to put on a small little dress since it was pretty formal there when lily walked in. "kate! Humphrey's not there, you don't need to freak out!" she joked laughing. I giggled a bit as i tied up the last not. I kind of looked like diana did in wonder woman in that scene with her and steve at the enemy's dance. I giggled thinking how humphrey was like my own steve trevor on the way out the door. We drove off in the nicest car we had to look good, which was of course was dad's old mustang. It was nice for a ten-year old car, just the bright red on it had faded a bit. We pulled into the place's parking lot, lily and i giggling how we were dressed so nicely on the last day of school. When we walked in, there was a nice lady maybe just in her thirties that greeted us. "Well, hello there! Welcome to wolfie's! Please, right this way!" she giggled. I smiled. She was nicer than the one last time, but their always nice! We sat down in a booth to the left of the building across from the giant fish tank. "One of our best waiter's will be with you in a sec, drinks?" she asked politely.

Dad responded with a smile. "I think my daughters will have a vanilla coke for now," he said with a wink towards us. We got the joke and laughed a bit. "And i'll have a shrimp cocktail if you still have it… eve?" he asked looking at mum. She looked up.

"Oh, sorry. Um… i'll have a vanilla coke too, please!" she nodded with a smile. The lady grinned and wrote it down, then gave us a thumbs up and walked off to the kitchen.

Dad and mum talked while lily was texting fitz. I just sat there playing with my lip and tapping the glass. Our waiter walked up and put our drinks in front of us.

My eyes focused on the drink. "Thanks!" i chirped.

"Your welcome, kate." humphrey chuckled. I yelped a bit. Dad and lily laughed a little. Mum just growled quietly for some reason. Dad's ears perked up. He remembered something, i could tell. "So humphrey, word is that you 'saved' kate from harry on monday, would that be correct?" he chuckled a bit astonished.

"That would be right, sir!" he chuckled with a nod. Dad handed him a twenty.

"What's this for?" humphrey asked chuckling.

"For saving kate on your own!" he chuckled. Then came the surprise that shook us all.

"Keep the bill. Hitting harry was good enough." he replied. We all laughed a bit but a few of us were still shocked. I giggled at how cute he looked with his thor-cut in a waiter's outfit, like the haircut from after the stan lee cameo. I think he saw me cause he chuckled and said. "Couldn't let him mess up your amazing daughter!" he joked a bit. He made a slight blush, but it quickly hid itself after a few seconds. He took our orders as we slurped our cokes quickly. Then dad had to embarrass me. "Are you single?" he asked with a tired chuckle.

Humphrey's eyes widened and he laughed. "What?" he joked a bit.

"WINSTON!" mum barked. "DAD!" i yelped laughing. Humphrey shrugged a little.

"You could say that!" he said as he winked at me before he walked off. I blushed and put my paw over my mouth to giggle. Mum looked at me with a scowl. Dad was going to say something when i stuck my tongue out at her. Dad and lily snickered as she sat back with a shocked looking face. Humphrey brought back our food a few minutes later, his face wearing a big grin. He put my burger in front of me and ruffled my hair a bit before he walked off. I'll admit, i think i chose the right one to fall for. Mum started to get up to smack him and probably tell him not to touch "her" daughter, when dad grabbed her by the shoulder, and so did i, as we both pushed her back into her seat. I was more than annoyed. All my mom had done was be a total jerk towards humphrey when he developed the sense on how to date. I growled at her. "What the hell is your problem!? Humphrey wouldn't do anything to hurt me! He compliments me all the time!" i snapped at her. Dad chuckled a bit, but then quickly nodded and agreed with my remark.

"Let our daughter have a boyfriend for once." he said a little sharply. I looked at him wide eyed blushing madly. As mum said "we'll finish this later.", dad winked at me. He had my back, it was for sure now. Mum got up to go sit in the car.

"Oh, by the way, mother, lily, and me are going up this weekend to visit an old friend of ours. We would let you come, except its…" he trailed off a bit.

"The friend who i barfed on when i was five?" i giggled a bit.

He nodded rubbing the back of his neck. Humphrey walked by again with the tab.

Dad was paying the bill when humphrey decided to play around a bit.

"You all look nice this evening, especially you kate!" he said as he looked at me, rubbing his fingers together. Dad shot me a quick grin, as did lily as i blushed more than usual.

"Awk! Shut up!" i giggled. "Any plans for tonight?" he asked as dad finally finished his credit card out of his pocket. "Were heading up to see an old friend!" he grinned as he tapped the card against the screen. "Very nice, hope you have fun!" he bowed slightly as he giggled a bit before walking off. "Uh… bye!" i snapped back into attention.

"Kate and humphrey sittin' in a tree…" lily started to sing. I punched her in the arm lightly. "Oh, don't you wish, kate?" dad joked as we got up and left.

 _Humphrey's POV_

I got home with my tie over my shoulder like in those old gangster strips. I sighed as i sat down on the couch with a coke. It was payday, so i flipped through the fresh dough like it was a new pack of pokemon cards as i waited for an old family guy rerun to appear on the TV. i was about to take a sip of my week old coke when my phone started to buzz like nuts. Kate was calling me. I yelped and spat out my drink at the same time. Fitz didn't run down the stairs to see if i was okay since he was at hutch's for the night.

"Hey! Whats up?"

 _I forgot to ask you earlier, what are you doing for the rest of the weekend?_

"Nothing much. Maybe play some GTA… you?"

 _I was wondering if you were able to come over tonight?_

 **(** At this point i realized i would be able to score big points. I had an evil good plan. **)**

"Shoot! Sorry i was asked to come over to someone else's house tonight."

 _Oh… okay. Can you explain this person to me maybe? Hehe._

"Well, she's very smart, she looks amazing wherever she goes, and she's beautiful!"

 _That… sounds hard to compete with! Heh… heh…"_

"I don't know, i gotta go, fitz is calling me. Bye kate!"

 _Alright… bye hummy._

I winced a little as she said her goodbyes. I may have been a little to far around the edges with the description. At least she didn't know i was talking about her. I laughed as i got up and threw on my old blue plaid coat and grabbed a couple bucks in case.

I walked through the door with a grin.

 _She's gonna love this._ I thought with a relaxed smile.

 _Kate's POV_

Asi got off the phone with humphrey, i sighed sadly. I was hoping he would be able to come over for a bit, maybe even stay the night if he could. I was going to let myself fall asleep to whatever netflix could stream for me, when there was a knock at the door.

 _Probably dad forgetting his wallet or something._ I thought with a sigh. I yelped when i saw humphrey at the door. "B-but… but…" i tried to speak.

"What did i tell you?" he chuckled. I gave it a quick thought, and remembered what he said on the phone. "But on the phone, you meant that?". He nodded and gave my hair a ruffle with a small blush. "Well, i must be smart to have you over!" i said as i kissed him on the cheek with a giggle, pulling him inside and out of the summer night's wind. He hanged up his coat and went in to the kitchen to grab us a couple cokes. I was setting up the wire's to the playstation in the living room when humphrey put the cokes down and tickles me a bit before sitting down. I screeched and laughed as he turned be over, my rib cage hurting from his soft, but quick fingers. "I give! I give!" i giggled as he stopped. He sat up. "You still have the spot!" he laughed. We sat down, and as we did i scooted closer to him. I Figured while we played and watched an old film i could slowly move up to him without notice. We were playing some gang beasts when humphrey's phone buzzed. As he picked it up, i used my little yellow beast to throw him off the elevator. "No fair!" he chuckled. I giggled as he started talking to fitz. He put it down after a few minutes. "Fitz and hutch saw harry, and harry tried to bark at them." he giggled. "Then what?" i was a little shocked he was out of the hospital so early.

"He winced cause of his arm, and when they started to walk towards him, he ran off.". We both laughed at this. "With harry gone, i can focus on being single again." i teased giving him a nudge. "What's that supposed to mean?"he giggled again. He was cute when he did that. "I don't know, what does that mean?" i pointed towards the screen as i chucked his gang beast off the subway platform and in to the tracks.

"Hey! Stop it!" he laughed. I sighed in relief. I distracted him. I did want to tell him, but in the middle of me getting ready to, i decided now would be a bad time.

 _Maybe tomorrow._ I thought. We stopped playing later on after he threw me off more times than i did to watch some netflix. We kept scrolling through movies.

"Eww. the son of bigfoot sucked." humphrey chuckled in a disgusted tone. I looked at him shocked with a smile. "FINALLY! Someone who also hates the movie!" i shrieked with delight. He looked at me with a big cute grin. "You hate it too?!" he laughed. I nodded in excitement. Humphrey stopped on an old film.

"Ah, ferris." he chuckled. I looked at him weirdly. He was shocked.

"You've never seen it?!" he was blown away. I giggled and nodded. He clicked the movie before i could say anything. After about half-way through, my head was already on his shoulder. His fur was fluffy and a bit fuzzy, so he was like a big blanket. His head was resting on top of mine, so i had the perfect move. I started to doze off when cameron yelled on screen after seeing the car's miles. I woke up a little laughing. I looked up to humphrey, only cause i was laying down on the couch, so he was bigger a bit. He was asleep. I grabbed his phone and took a quick selfie with me and him with our heads on each other. "He can find that later." i whispered to myself giggling. I wrapped my arms around him as i slowly dozed off again. I woke up a few minutes later to an angry humphrey staring me in the face. I yelped and he started laughing.

"Just kidding." he managed to say between giggles. I held my paw against my chest.

"You gave me a heart attack!" i gasped still shocked. He smiled.

"Im sorry." he chuckled as he hugged me. I giggled a bit.

"Your sweet." i giggled as i kissed his neck. I felt him shake a bit, probably from what he wasn't expecting from me. As we broke off the hug, i got up to go put on some pj's.

Humphrey chuckled when the movie ended. It sounded like he was on the phone with someone when i was in my room, but eh… that's his business. I decided to go with the pair that would probably make him compliment me in. he did every time, even if i took a step he would say something like i walked like a famous model.

That's what i love about him.

 _Humphrey's POV_

As kate walked upstairs, fitz called me from his phone again.

I rolled me eyes. At this point he'd be calling me at one AM in the morning.

"Hey whats up?"

 _Nothin' much, how's you and kate?_

"Good… heh heh."

 _Why are you laughing? What did you dooo?"_

"She kissed the back of my neck a few minutes ago during a 'friend' hug."

 _Hutch says he's heard the girls chattin' about you lately after the window broke."_

"Really? Put em' on the phone!"

 _Hey wazzup?_

"Just waitin' for kate to put her pj's on so we can watch a movie again, you?"

 _Me and fitz are playing fortnite. He hates it but i love it… anyways back to the girls._

"Oh, yeah! What did you hear?"

 _Some were all like "ooh! He's so cute!" and "he looks like a good man to have."_

"Puh-lease. I already have my eye on one girl. And i'm not letting go."

 _Ugh. fitz was right. Your mushy around kate haha!_

"Keepin' it steady! Gotta go kate's coming. Don't want her to hear our little chat!"

 _Oh crap! Yeah see ya! Be careful with her if you get my drift haha!_

I chuckled at his little dirty joke. He was quick with jokes, that was what made him a good friend. I turned my head to see kate walking down the stairs in a pair of pajamas that looked like a prom dress… well, to me at least.

I felt my mouth drop. I think my eyes bulged so i shook my head before i looked like a perv. Too late. "You like?" kate giggled doing a little spin.

"I'll admit, it's cute… but not as much as you!" i laughed a bit rubbing my fingers together like a butler would. She blushed entirely.

"Awk! Stop it! You sound like a boyfriend would!" she giggled. I smiled a bit. That was a good sign if there was no negative out comes through that. She sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulders for the second time tonight.

"So where are lily and you parents at?" i asked with a chuckle.

"Uh… up to see a friend that i barfed on when i was five." she giggled looking at me with a cute grin. I ruffled her hair. "Well, i know if you did that to me i would probably say sorry to you since you threw up cause of my looks." i winced a little as a joke. She was gobsmacked. "You think your ugly?!" she gasped. I shrugged and nodded a little with a side glance for fun. "Your like the cutest guy ever! Your nothing like ugly!" she squealed. Her voice was tight, probably from the shock. I looked over at her. She was blushing hugley. I giggled, and punched her lightly.

"Do you really mean that?" i asked softly with a chuckle. She rubbed her arm and looked at the ground, then back up to me. "Yes?" she shrugged slightly giggling.

"Now you sound like a girlfriend would!" i laughed. As she turned away back towards the screen giggling, i heard her mumble something like "i wish.".

After netflix asked us if we were still there half an hour later, we decided it would be time to go to bed. "Wait… where am i gonna sleep?!" i panicked. The bed had just been cleaned, and the couch had just been killed. She giggled when she saw me poke at the couch. It let out a crunch from a few doritos from earlier.

"Well, mum will kill you if you sleep in their bed, and lily irons hers practically, so i thought you could sleep in my bed?" she giggled a bit. I grinned widely, but was a little shocked. I thought she was joking around. "You-you want me to sleep with you?" i asked in disbelief **(i'm not copying kellylad13's "getting to know you", i'm just… inspired. And it's a little hard to not try and base some scenes off his since they were so good!)**.

She blushed a bit. "Is that okay? You are a big pillow to cuddle up to." she giggled a bit.

 _Now she wants to CUDDLE?!_ My mind was screaming at me.

She rubbed her arm a bit. She was starting to look embarrassed.

"Alright, seems fine enough." i shrugged. You have no idea how hard it was not to scream and jump around. _Good impressions! Good impressions!_ My mind screamed again. As we were walking upstairs, kate tripped and i caught her. The pose we were in was like a paused tango. "Uh… tango? Heh heh." i chuckled nervously. I hoped she wouldn't take that wrong. To my surprise, she span around in a circle and laid against me. "Now it's a tango!" she giggled. When she stopped looking and kept walking up, i let my tail wag furiously. I couldn't help it! She was so playful tonight, and she never got mad at me once! We climbed into the bed, me in my boxers and t-shirt only.

"Comfy?" i chuckled as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Why do you have to be so soft?" she giggled as she closed her eyes. I grinned and kissed her forehead. I panicked cause i did that without thinking. I thought for sure now she would lose it, like she was holding it in all day or something. All she did was giggle again,sigh, and fall asleep on my arm.

"Night, hummy." she managed to say before drifting off.

"Night… kid." we both shared a small quick laugh and dozed off.

Ok… now i know i love her.

 **Sooo… uh, yeah. This was just a little kick-starter. I thought this would be the big one but i'm not sure when that's going to happen now. Oh, well. Just you wait, cause i promise the next chapter won't be a troll like i've been doing to you guys the past few chapters with fitz interrupting their little "private" time. Get ready, cause humphrey's gonna lose a lot of air on this one. Be prepared for a little showdown between eve and humphrey... like, little though haha.**

 **See y'all soon!**


	5. eve's wrath

CHAPTER 4

 _Humphrey's POV_

When i woke up the next morning, kate's snout was pressed against mine asleep. I feel like i've seen this in a movie before somewhere. I grinned. Her's wasn't cold and damp, but warm and soft. Like, pillow soft. I noticed she was sound asleep, like the kind of state that disney princess was in whose name i can't remember and kinda don't want to.

I gave her a quick kiss, hoping she wouldn't notice. On the neck of course, not the lips. Then i'm just being a perv. She woke up as fitz texted me.

"Mmm… humphrey?" she yawned. I giggled a bit and nodded. "Yep. thats me. Humphrey. And your name is?" i chuckled. She giggled and sat up.

"What time is it?" she moaned as she stretched out her arms.

"Almost eight. But you were quite asleep." i snickered. I don't know why i did, i guess it just seemed funny for no apparent reason. As she yawned and checked her phone at the sound of her dad calling, she got up and winked at me as she left the room to talk with winston. Fitz was wondering if i was ever coming home, so i decided to get ready to leave.

 _Kate's POV_

Dad made a quick joke about me and humphrey as i ended the call in the kitchen.

"How'd you sleep?" humphrey chuckled as he walked by me into the living room.

"Not bad, actually! No snoring, i'm surprised!" i called out laughing. I heard him snicker as he set up the playstation again. I brought in a couple bagels with cream cheese and scooted up to him and rested my head on his fluffy shoulder.

"Geez. you still have minecraft on here?" he snickered as he hovered over the icon.

"Yep. and it's not bad anymore." i giggled. I froze when he clicked it. I had just remembered that i had built a dream date with me and humphrey as two block tall figures in a flat world a couple years ago. I snatched the remote from him and he giggled a bit when i put it in front of me. "What? Afraid i'm gonna take your diamonds within a couple days?" he snickered. "Uh… yeah! Unless i get your iron!" i giggled with a sigh of relief. I think we both know why. We played on a new world for a bit, and humphrey got a call as soon as we found a village in a desert biome. He put it down and sighed a bit. "Fitz is wondering if i'm ever coming back." he chuckled. Just then the door opened and lily and my parents walked in. "what's he doing here?!" mum barked. Lily rolled her eyes and dad just sighed annoyingly. "It's called having friends over mom. It's not the eighties anymore." lily sighed. I mouthed "thank you!" as she walked over to sit on the sofa. "Anyways," dad started while shooting mum a dirty look.

"We're just here to drop off lily. She was the only one who wasn't having fun so we're heading back up for a couple more days." he nodded and sighed. Humphrey got up and went upstairs to grab his bag. I think he was leaving now so mum wouldn't freak out.

He came back down and smiled at me. "I'll leave now to avoid any troubles with you and your parents." he joked. Dad laughed a bit, but then mom had to open her fat mouth.

"And how are yours?" she snickered. Humphrey frowned, and quite frankly, looked like he might slightly cry. "MOM!" me and lily yelled at the same time. "I'm sorry, what's going on?" dad raised an eyebrow. Humphrey took the pleasure in filling him in.

"Your wife is asking how my dead parents are." he sighed. "And by the way, their looking quite better than you." he finished coldly. Mum stopped laughing and erked. She was about to lunge at him when dad stopped her and brought her outside. He poked his head in a couple seconds later. "I'm so sorry. I promise eve won't-"

"It's fine." humphrey pouted before sitting down next to me. Dad made a hurt face when humphrey folded himself into a ball. He nodded and shut the door, and the sound of the mustang backing out of the driveway was heard a few minutes later.

"I'll leave you two to talk." lily nodded and left the room to go read some empire magazines in her's. I wrapped my arms around him. I felt like crying. Mom was being such a bitch towards him for no reason. "You okay?" i sighed. He nodded and hugged me back. "If you hate me for this, that's fine. If you never want to see me again, that's fine too. But seriously, i hate your mom." he sniffed in his arms. I kissed his cheek and cried a bit into his fur. "Its okay… its okay…" i repeated that over and over again. He looked over and saw me crying. He wrapped his arm around my head and pulled me in.

He grabbed a blanket and put it over us, and i nuzzled in closer. We kinda cuddled for the next few minutes, and i loved every second of it.

Now i know i'm telling him tonight.

 _Humphrey's POV_

When i got home later, fitz was throwing on his shoes and coat.

"Where you going?" i chuckled. He yelped when he saw me standing in front of him.

"Jesus you scared me! Where'd you come from?" he gasped for breath.

"From a hottie's house, where else?" i chuckled blushing a bit.

He grinned a bit. "Har har." he snickered with a wink.

"I'm going for a bite to eat at ricky's, coming?" he grunted as he tied his laces together.

"Sure… anyone else?" i asked with a shrug.

He shook his head as he sat up. "Since it's only a few minutes walk, i'm gonna run." he nodded in approval with himself as we walked out the door.

When we arrived at ricky's, we walked by garth and one of his friends. He frowned at me and mumbled something under his breath at fitz as they walked away. He's been a little unfriendly since kate's been closer to me and lily started dating fitz. We were seated a few minutes later next to a window by the main road.

Our waitress came and took our orders, then we huddled a bit closer to chat.

"What's on your mind?" he asked me with a chuckle. I blushed a bit but snorted too.

"Kate as always, you?" i replied with a grin. He made a fake "eww" face to show i was being mushy again and broke into laughter.

"Me and lily started doing a weekly date night, and i'm loving it."

"What? No mcdonalds?" i chuckled resting my chin on my paw.

"Hah hah. Your so funny." he rolled his eyes and gave a quick giggle.

I sighed and started to daydream a bit about me and kate laughing and talking at a movie. "i think you and your girl would go steady pretty quickly." fitz chuckled trying to snap me out of my own world. I gave him a dreamy smile to show exactly who was on my mind. "Y'know, i just love her so much." i sighed. I started to doze off again when fitz snapped his claws together. "Hey, hey! Hutch is here!" he snickered. I looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"He's calling from facetime, should i answer?" he chuckled a bit but made a puzzled expression. We looked around. "Sure, it's so loud in here no one will notice."

He booped the accept button and a minute later hutch's snout zoomed into the camera view. "Hey guys! What you up to?" he chuckled. I could hear the famous wilhelm scream from star wars in the background, which meant he was on battlefront two again.

"Nothin' much. Ricky's is providing us with food and bills again." i chuckled.

He laughed and blasted a rebel through the screen. His eyes were locked on the TV.

"AUGH! Dammit!" he yelped as the mirror in the corner of the room reflected his stormtrooper's death. "Soo… you guys going?" he rolled his eyes and focused them on our screen this time. Me and fitz looked at each other, then back at the screen.

"To what?" we both uttered with a weird chuckle.

"Uh… fitz? You told him right?" he chuckled weirdly.

Fitz smacked his paw against his forehead and slid it down.

"Right right! allie 's throwing a party tonight!" he laughed a little shocked from his known forgetful brain. "Just to be clear, its at four." hutch chuckled through the monitor. As they chuckled about the party i scrolled through my phone. At one point in my photos i was checking the selfie area when to my surprise there was a new one. I clicked it and almost dropped it when i saw kate hugging me while i was sleeping at hers last night. Looking up, fitz and hutch noticed what was happening. "What?" fitz raised his eyebrow with a chuckle. ""Uh… i'll send it to you guys later." i uttered in unusion.

They both looked at me even though hutch was behind a camera.

"News is the smiths are going." hutch chuckled. I looked at fitz with a face every kid would have after his first lego set. My tail was wagging quickly. "Really?!"

Fitz smiled. "Yep. lily told me she'd meet me there with kate, and i said i'd meet her there with us guys." he chuckled. "I heard allie went full blown for this, like there's a slow dance when it gets dark and everything." hutch replied.

I put my paws together in front of my snout and thought for a minute.

"Your thinking of asking kate aren't you?" hutch laughed to himself.

I tilted my eyes towards the screen.

"This might be a good chance. I would take it." fitz nodded at me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Alright, boys…"

"...I'll ask her to dance."


	6. loggin' in

CHAPTER 5

 _Humphrey's POV_

Me, hutch, fitz, and garth all met up at the main entrance to the beach.

"Hey, guys! Glad you could make it! Especially you, hutch!" allie walked by with a giggle and a wink at hutch. He blushed and smiled.

"I know who i'm asking." he chuckled. Us three laughed as he watched allie disappear into the crowd. Fitz looked around for kate, lily, and their friends.

"Girls aren't going to be here for awhile." he sighed.

I frowned a bit. I was hoping to talk to kate before the dance later tonight. As soon as the thought hit my head of asking her, my stomach lit on fire. I felt really nervous all of the sudden. The girl who's been my best friend since before kindergarten, and the one i've been friends with for more than a decade now, and i was about to ask her to slow dance. What if she said no? What if she was so embarrassed she pushed me away? What if… what if she never wanted to see me again? I sighed as we started walking up to the meeting spot. I was so lost in a daydream i made a weird blub sound with my mouth. "Who do you love most?" hutch asked me. "What?"

"Who do you love most?" he repeated. I chuckled.

"Easy. kate." i snickered while blushing. They broke into laughter, except for garth. He kinda laughed, and then growled lowly. "Bro, we're talking about the character from star wars we love most." fitz laughed. "OHHH… than artoo for me." i chuckled nervously. I felt like a few wolves heard me, but when i looked around the closet wolf to us was a few cars away. We finally got to the spot and i almost tripped on my shoes.

"Hold up. Gotta tie the damn nike's again." i chuckled. I bent down to tie my sneakers, which were already covered in sand at the bottom liner. As i was finishing up with the rough knots, i felt as if the light had been dimmed around me. I looked in front of me to see a couple pairs of legs. One white and the other tanned. I looked up AND OH MY GOD. lily and kate were standing in front of me, and kate looked amazing.

Lily immediately walked over and gave my brother a hug, and kate just smiled at me. She was wearing a black and white striped bikini suit, and she looked i guess hot and cute.

"Wha? Ba...ba...ba…" i stuttered in usuion. I was blushing madly and she did to when she noticed i was blown away. "Humphrey?" she giggled quietly. Everyone else wasn't paying attention and talking with lily and fitz about their date nights,so it was just me and kate in that spot. I stood up and she hugged me when i dusted myself off.

"Your pretty warm right now." i giggled as i returned the hug.

"I blame the heat, and your fur." she giggled a bit too.

I backed off, still holding her by the shoulders.

"You look amazing!"

She blushed and giggled a bit. I was resisting every urge in my body right now not to kiss her right there and than. "And you look adorable with your RDJ glasses and hawaiian shorts." she added with a wink.

We all started to walk up to the main area with a mini buffet to the side for reasons.

"Soo… humphrey. Any girl on your mind you'd wanna dance with?" kate giggled nervously with a nudge. I decided to explain what i thought of her without telling her… sort of thing. As i was about to mention it, something caught my eye.

 _Kate's POV_

"CUPCAKES!" humphrey yelped. He ran over to the buffet table without saying a word.

"Huh?" i giggled a bit. Fitz walked up as hutch and lily talked for a few.

"Don't you know? I thought you were his… best friend?" he teased with a chuckle at the end. "ACK! Shut up! Wolves will hear you!" i panicked blushing.

Humphrey was still grabbing a few treats, so i kept talking.

"What's with my man?"

"Your man?! What the hell... anyways, Cupcakes is on his must eat menu, at the top!"

Fitz laughed a bit. I giggled when humphrey dropped a cupcake on the way back.

At least i know how to lure him in a bit now… just make some cupcakes and he's sold!

Humphrey walked up and offered us both a 'cake.

"Well this is a surprise. Your normally like golem and the ring with your cupcakes!" fitz laughed. "Lets just say there was someone special around." he giggled giving me a wink. Even though i didn't know what he meant, i still kinda thought it was cute.

We all talked for a few minutes, and it was good. Lily and fitz were discussing plans for date night next week, and hutch was talking about new updates with garth, which meant it was me and humphrey. The four walked off while we were discussing the term of a boyfriend, so i managed to get a bit closer to him.

"Soo, you seen the trailer for the newest mission impossible?" he asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, and i've seen the ankle footage." i made a fake "ew" face and we both shared a quick laugh. "Besides me, who do you think your going to ask?"

"To dance?" i chuckled nervously. I didn't know what to say, i felt like he would act a little weird if i said him. He nodded with a giggle and rotated his paw for me to keep going.

"I don't know, maybe someone like you?" i shrugged giggling. His tail kind of wagged a bit when i sort of told him i like guys like him, and he had a small grin to go with that.

"So you like cupcakes?" i giggled with a small wink.

"Phew… cupcakes are the best. Especially the ones with hershey choc all over them."

He sighed with a chuckle looking up towards the dimming sky. The dance wouldn't be for awhile, so we both could relax. Fitz and lily walked up, and he wasn't amused. She was talking with darta, fitz's old girlfriend who i saw from the corner of the curtain on monday. A couple pups ran by and a mother walked up.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry to interrupt your little summer party but i was wondering if you could watch my pups while i go get them some food?" she asked with a wince.

"Sure!" humphrey sat up and shook her paw. "Thanks! I'll be back soon!"

She said as she took the youngest pup with her to the cafe. Fitz walked off to find hutch and garth, and frickin' joanne walked up, so we all pulled out a few beach chairs from behind allie's storage area to watch the sunset and humphrey play with the kids.

I giggled when he tripped over a soccer ball on purpose to let them get a goal through their sand-made posts. "So kate, any luck with big boy?" lily giggled.

I blushed in embarrassment and looked at her. She was on her phone on twitter but i could see through her strand of hair her eyes looking evilly at me.

"Well… i do know how to lure him in now, but thats it really." i sighed.

"Imagine you and humphrey with pups." darta giggled. I looked at her with my eyes bulged. "SHHH!" i panicked giggling. She giggled and sat back.

"I mean, he does seem like a good dad." joanne smiled evilly while licking her lips glancing at humphrey. I looked at the other two, and they shared the same look that i had. Total disgust. "He is not that kind of wolf." i said a little coldly.

"Oh, but i'm sure he's good in bed." she giggled.

"If there was one wolf he would never go near, it would be you." i smirked sarcastically back at her. She growled a bit, but i didn't care.

"Just saying, slut." i uttered. She stomped her foot and stormed off.

Darta and lily leaned in. "back to the whole pups thing, what do you think?" darta shrugged softly with a giggle. "Well, uh… uh…" i uttered before drifting off into a daydream. I walk through a door to a… modern looking house? I don't know this is my brain once again fooling around with me. A pup runs by the door with a look of panic on his face as an older pup chases after him. "YOUR BROKE MY CONSOLE!" he shrieked as they tore through the kitchen. I put my bags down on the couch next to the door and walk up the stairs in front of me. I walk around the corner into a big room, and in the corner is humphrey asleep at the desk emailing someone or something back. I walk over and sit next to him. He grunts in his sleep and than wakes up.

"Hey, rough day?" i giggle giving him a kiss on the cheek. He chuckled and gave me a cute smile "it's better now." he sighed with a slight yawn. I said "aww" and we both share a little kiss.

"Kate? Uh… kate?" i shook my head back into focus as fitz was in front of me.

"What the? How long was i out for?" i grunted itching the back of my head.

"About ten minutes, though i heard you mumble some words there!" he laughed evilly giving me a poke in the shoulder. I slammed my paws over my mouth.

"Did he hear?" he shook his head and i calmed down thankfully.

"He's still with the kids." he gestured towards humphrey being buried in sand by the two pups and their friends. "Aww!" i giggled. He rolled his eyes with a chuckle and got up to go find lily. The pups looked like they were getting tired so he rounded them up back to our chairs by pretending to break out of the sand like a zombie and chase after them.

He came back and sat down next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he relaxed a bit. The pups were starting to drift off sleeping on top of his stomach when the mum walked back. "Well! They seem to have warmed up to you!" she giggled astonished. He chuckled and nodded. "Here, since they seem to like you so much." she nodded handing him a fiver and a number. "Cool! Look forward to seeing them again!" humphrey looked at the note, than back up to her. She gave a thumbs up, and as she started to walk away the kids yelped "FOOD!"

Humphrey looked at me with an amazingly adorable smile.

"Anyone up for a swim?" he asked looking at all of us.

"I'm down!"

"Sure! Dance'l won't be for a while anyways."

Waves seem good so sure!"

"Definitely!" i giggled pinching his cheek a bit. He took off his hawaiian shirt and dove in before we could react. He came up a few seconds later. Even though it was canada, jasperhood's water's were fine. "Are you in, or?" he chuckled. We all laughed and came in. we found a big log and tried to stay on top of that the longest we could. I guess three minutes is okay… heh. At one point we lost humphrey and couldn't find him, that was because he got himself stuck in the log. It went up and down, bringing him out, and in, out, and in, over and over again. Lily was playing around with hutch and garth, which garth was getting a bit to close, so me and fitz looked at each other and panicked of course. "Oh my god! HUMPHREY?!" i yelped. A muffled bubbling came up and that's when i felt like i was going to watch him die right there and then. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit OH SHIT!" fitz yelped over and over again. "WELP!" he muffled through the water. I felt like crying. And frankly, so did fitz. We lifted the log up as hard as we could to try and drag it through the water to the shallow area of the beach. When we put it down we pulled him out of the log as fast as we could. I sat in the water and put his head on my lap. "Ugh… my head hurts." he groaned. Everyone else was all the way over at the dance area, so lily and the other two came running.

"What happened?" hutch gasped at the sight of the slight trickle of blood running down his forehead. "He got stuck in the log, almost drowned." fitz sighed as he laid back against the brown oak. It drifted off and he fell backwards. Humphrey laughed a little but quickly grunted when his headache came back. I patted the top of his head and he just sat there. When fitz walked off to go grab us a couple cokes, i kissed the top of his head when no one was looking. He smiled. "Thanks... thanks for saving me." he sighed with a cough. "Your very welcome, namor!" i giggled throwing in a little marvel comics joke. He laughed and started to sit up. "It's not that bad, i think i can last!" he joked as he got up on his paws. I helped him up a bit more and he ruffled my hair a bit. I giggled and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "By the way, i meant to ask something." i giggled a bit. He nodded and rolled his paw, indicating for me to go forward.

"When you served our food the other day, you came back with the biggest grin, why?" i smiled at him with a small blush.

He thought for a quick second than laughed.

"Oh, right! My co-worker natasha thought you were my girlfriend and she made a few remarks like we were cute together and all that!" he smiled at me with a blush.

"Aw! Did she really?"

He nodded as he sat down in his chair. Fitz handed him a coke and weirdly enough he took a sip and poured some on his head.

"I wanted to soak up a bit, just didn't wanna go back in jaws water's!" he laughed pointing towards the tide. He grabbed a towel to dry off a bit, then pulled out his phone to reply to a text quickly from his bag.

We were all talking later on about what to do after the party when the lights turned on, and the speaker blared.

"Alright y'all! Time for the long awaited dance for t'night! Please, pick your partners!"

Lily and fitz looked at each other and grinned widely. They both blushed.

Hutch just chuckled and was about to go grab allie for a dance maybe when fitz pulled him aside. They whispered back and forth then looked at me with a laugh. Hutch walked around me and kate, and before i knew it, they both bumped into us, providing us to crash forward. Our snouts were pressed up against one anothers. She giggled a bit and so did i before i realized i could ask the big question.

"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow with a giggle.

"Wanna dance?"


	7. getting closer

CHAPTER 6

 _Kate's POV_

"Wanna dance?" he asked me with that cute smile of his.

I waited till the others walked off. I grinned at him widley.

"Why not?" i giggled. He smiled and his tail wagged a bit. I grabbed him by the arm and tore him over to the claimed dance floor. I put my paws on his shoulders and he followed after a few seconds, placing his on my waist. We were caught in a daze at one point and couldn't stop looking at each other. At one point we accidently slow danced near allie and hutch. "Psst!" allie giggled. I leaned over when humphrey wasn't looking and was chatting with hutch for a brief moment.

"The next dance is for couples, but i can make it so us four can stay on!" she whispered quietly. "Why for couples?" i whispered back.

She put her paw to her mouth to hide a giggle.

"Because you have to hug each other, not swing side to side like beyonce, dummy!" she giggled. I blushed but smiled widely. "Really?!" she nodded and i squealed a bit. Humphrey gave me a weird look, but it was followed with a cute smile.

"Uh.. sorry. Just like the song so much." i giggled.

"And i like y-" he was cut off when the speaker blared.

"Alright y'all! Please clear the floor for the couples!"

"Oh, well… time to- ERK!" i yelped a little as kate hugged me tightly. I looked at hutch. Allie did the same thing. They weren't letting go. We were both shocked and confused.

He shrugged and hugged her back.i looked at kate with a dreamy smile. Her eyes were closed and her mane's looked amazing in the moonlight.

"Just saying, but you look amazing in this moonlight." i whispered to her with a sigh.

She blushed and looked up at me with her eyes open. She gave me a little kiss on the cheek. "Your sweet, and adorable." she giggled.

We kept dancing for awhile, and we didn't stop once. Hutch and allie went… somewhere i think is where i'll keep it at for now.

When the dance ended, we were all free to go back to actually dancing to the dubstep beats and that, but me and kate sticked together trying to find "fitzy" and lily.

Garth walked up, and he looked drunk. More drunk than higgins in the first grown ups.

"Heyyy… katherine." he chuckled. "It's kate." she spoke a little quietly. He frowned a bit.

"What did you just say?" he growled with a burp from his not-so-lite beer.

He was reaching for her shoulder when i grabbed his hand. "Dude. your drunk, go sleep it off." i said a little coldly by accident. He pouted but than smiled weirdly.

"I will… with her!" he chuckled reaching for her paw. I pushed him away.

"HEY!" he snapped. He threw the first punch and i caught it. I looked at kate with a smile, only because i was trying to hide the fact i was blown away on how i caught that.

She didn't know what to do, so she took a step back. He held up the bottle and smacked it against my shoulder. During its smash, a few pieces cut just above the skin. It felt like my arm was on fire. "OW!" i yelped. The bottle still had a full handle left at the top, making a small glass pole with a sharp end. "That's it. Fuck you." i growled as i threw a blow to his snout. He fell backwards, landing on the side of the handle. The smash was seen by small pieces flying out from beneath his back. "Ohhh…" he moaned as he drifted off. There were already a couple fights so no one cared really. I held my shoulder and trudged over to kate.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" she yelped at the sight of my shoulder leaking blood down through my fur. "Time to go?" she asked with a sigh. "Maybe.' i chuckled with a wince. She wrapped her arms around me as we started to head back towards the entrance. Fitz and lily walked up. I put up my shirt more on my shoulder. I didn't want to talk to anyone else besides kate for the rest of the night… well, after this.

"Kate?" lily giggled squeezing fitz's arm a litte. "Yes?" she replied with a dreamy smile. She looked at me with a shrug. I chuckled and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Also humphrey." lily added quickly. I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Is it okay if you stay at humphrey's tonight?" lily asked with a weird laugh.

She got a little closer to fitz. Me and kate looked at each other at the same time.

"Sure… but why?" kate giggled. "We have our reasons, also, i'm taking the camaro." fitz chuckled. "Aw what?! Come on!" i pouted a bit. "Sorry, but we both bought it." fitz laughed a little. I rolled my eyes and kate laughed.i side glanced at her with a smile.

"Fine. you to go ahead. We can walk back to mine… i mean ours." i sighed with a chuckle. They nodded saying thanks and tore off.

"Come on! I still have to get my stuff!" kate giggled as she tugged on my arm.

"Alright, alright! Your freaking out!" i joked. She laughed a bit as we walked through the crowd. We came behind the stage and she slapped her paws against her face. She went to hit herself but i grabbed her paw. "Not letting anyone hurt you, even yourself." i giggled. She blushed with a smile but frowned a bit.

"I forgot me and lily put our stuff in the same bag, she must've taken it in her rush to leave with fitz." she sighed. That meant she would have to wear her striped bikini suit all the way to my house. I wrapped my arm around her head and pulled her in as we started walking.

 _Kate's POV_

Me and humphrey started walking to his house. It would be a bit of a walk since he lived through town on the other side… at least he lives close to me! I was cold in the nightly summer breeze. We were walking down the road passing the 711 when a truck slowly drove by. It was full of slightly drunken teens from the party.

"Hey, sexy! Come ride with us WOOO!" one of them yelled.

"Wanna have some fun? I promise i'm gentle!" another snickered.

I sighed. Humphrey saddened a bit and quickly growled at the truck. He chucked a stone at the windshield. Startling the driver, the truck veered off into the dark.

"Fuckin' Perverts." he uttered under his breath. He looked over at me and saw how i was freezing. "Here, least i can do." he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What a-are you doing?" i stuttered in the cold.

He took off his shirt and put it on me. I'll admit, it was pretty warm, and it made me feel hotter knowing it was humphrey who had just totally gone out of his way to make sure i was okay. "N-no… i'm o-okay." i sighed as i slowly started taking it off. The breeze hit me, but not for long. Humphrey wrapped it around me tightly and pulled me in.

"Your staying w-warm like i-it or not." he chuckled starting to freeze a bit.

"Your so sweet." i sighed as i rested my head against his shoulder. He rested his on mine as well as we walked silently for the next few minutes… cuddling while moving almost. We walked through the door about fifteen minutes later.

He sat me down on his couch and put a blanket over me. He ruffled my hair with a giggled when i blushed and thanked him. "Coffee or cocoa?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Uh.. i'll go with cocoa for now please, hummy!" i giggled as i called back into the kitchen. Even though it's been his nickname for the past several years he doesn't know that i'm actually calling and giving him a nickname like a good girlfriend would.

Hank came bounding from down the stairs and wagged his little stubbed tail when he saw me. He ran up and sat next to me on the couch. Humphrey walked in with a couple mugs a few minutes later. "What? No cuddles for me?" he made a puppy dog face and drooped his ears. He looked soooo CUTE! I lifted up the blanket and hank barked in a happy kind of tone as he smiled and got under the covers. I rested my head on his once again and hank jumped up onto our laps and dozed off pretty quickly. He wrapped his arm around me as we turned on some family guy. Humphrey was the best cuddle buddy EVER! He was so soft, and fluffy, like he was baymax or something from that scene where the school mascot guy proclaims he's a giant warm marshmallow.

"Comfy?" he giggled with a yawn. I nodded and he kind of hugged me as he started to fall asleep. I looked at hank. He had one eye open with his tongue out. He was panting a bit. I looked up at humphrey… sort of since his snout was on my forehead kind of. I leaned in and gave him a kiss under his chin, so it was close enough to his mouth.

He giggled in his sleep and uttered something. "So.. thats a yes than?" he mumbled through a small snore. "Aww!" i giggled. I was watching peter griffin fight quagmire when he accidently fell over in his sleep on my lap. Hank was out of the way so he kept running in his sleep. "ACK! Sorry!" humphrey shook his head as he sat up.

"Humphrey! It's okay!" i giggled. He nodded with his cheeks red from embarrassment under his fur. We fell asleep with our heads on top of each other a few minutes later with hank wedged in between us. We were like a big heated bubble with no entry for the cold air to get through. Without notice we both wrapped our arms around each other and the pug that couldn't escape our grasp.

If there was one guy that i had to die with or even for…

It would be this amazing wolf right here.


	8. shout out's and some awesome news

**hey guys just wanted to give a quick shout out... you all have been really supportive lately, especially you troy with your constant predicting... lol. anyways here's who made the list:**

loved the odd1sout reference lol. One of the best animators makes his way into a A&O story. Actually though, mate you did amazing so far. I love everything I've read. Good Job and Good luck in the future **\- dominicDS1421**

Great chapter man! You're doing awesome and I can't wait for morekeep it upppp! **-Frosthelmprince**

Ooooo. A bonding in this chapter. I see I see you lol. Great chapter my dude. Nothing weird about this chapter. Thats all I can say.

 **\- TheRavenMocker**

Nice job on this. **\- KnightLawn**

 **yes troy i know i didn't mention you with the comments, but thats becasue there were to many to choose from, so biggest shout out today goes to Troy Groomes for commenting all the time and always keeping check on new chapters and that, so congrats guys!**

 **i know most of you probably read this and thought for a few seconds that it was JH's 8th chapter or perhaps HR's 7th one, but no, it was a shout out to y'all, sooo...**

 **i have decided to work on chapters everyday to keep all stories going! also, in the future theres about three new fic's coming, i just don't know when i'll put em out.**

 **thanks for all the support guys and keep it up! fitz is counting on you lol.**

 **kind regards, humphrey2099 (BTW for those of you who didn't know, that 2099 on the end is a refrence to spider-man 2099 from the marvel comics universe, just saying haha.)**


	9. the compliment game

CHAPTER 7

 _Kate's POV_

I woke up the next morning and humphrey was in the kitchen. I could smell pancakes almost when the smell came flowing up my nose. I yawned and humphrey heard me cause i heard him giggle. "Well look who's up! How'd you sleep?"

"Actually, not bad… it was great." i yawned. "Really?" he asked as he brought in the breakfast. I nodded and yelped after the first bite. "These are AMAZING! Where'd you learn?" i giggled in shock. "Grandma helped me, and to this day she still messages me about getting the batter right." he giggled. He looked at me as i plowed down his food. He smiled when i put the plate aside with a small burp.

"So what do you wanna do today?" he chuckled.

He frowned a bit. "You won't like what i have in mind… i'm just boring." he sighed looking at the TV. i was saddened a bit, and also shocked.

"You think your BORING?!" i exclaimed. He looked at me with a sigh and nodded. I got up and walked over, cozying up to him.

"You are like the most fun guy i've ever met! Your never boring! And don't you dare say your ugly!" i gave him a hug. He looked at me with a weak smile.

"Thanks. I needed that." he sighed as he hugged me back.

His ears perked up. "Wanna go bowling?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna go bowling? It's been awhile… i'll pay the tab." he chuckled.

I giggled and came off the hug. He kind of shivered in the morning breeze throughout the house so i played around a bit. "Sure, just be prepared for my strikes!" i giggled as i laid my head against his chest looking up at him. He giggled blushing the way i was positioned on him. "Cool. we can leave lily and fitz to do their… thing." he shuddered a bit realizing what they meant now last night. I giggled when he stuck out his tongue.

"I'll grab you some of my stuff since were almost the same size." he giggled as he got up to go to his room. I looked down at myself and realized i was still wearing his shirt and my suit from yesterday. "Aww! Thanks!" i giggled. He brought down a deadpool shirt and some jeans a few minutes later.

"This is actually yours from a few weeks ago when you stayed the night." he giggled holding up the shirt. "Oh!" i giggled as he handed them to me.

He smiled as i threw on the shirt and jeans.

"Maximum effort." he chuckled quoting the merc with a mouth on my shirt.

I got up and tied my shoes. He yelled a bit when he realized the camaro was gone. He came back a minute later cursing his brother under his breath.

"Guess we're running." he chuckled. I nodded and punched him lightly as he ruffled my hair walking out the door. We took hank with us since they allowed dogs for some reason. He was happy the whole way. We walked in to the centre and we were instantly blinded by the neon lights and arcade machines in the corner.

"Never gets old." i chuckled.

"Well hello you two, it's been awhile… have a joke for all of us today, humphrey?"

Matt chuckled. Humphrey grinned and looked at me.

"I think you'll like this one." he giggled side glancing at me.

"Alright, matt. What does food wear when its having sex?"

"I dunno, what?" he chuckled nervously. Probably wasn't expecting that.

"A condom-ent." he laughed slightly. We both broke out laughing and i held onto his arm to keep myself steady. "For that, a couple bucks off." he chuckled. We paid and walked over with hank… of course letting matt pet him again first. He barked as he jumped up onto the seat next to humphrey as he tied on the sneakers. I giggled and sat next to him stroking the top of his little floppy head. Humphrey chuckled when hank responded with an upwards lick against my wrist. "He's cute, eh?" he chuckled.

"I've seen cuter." i blushed looking away from him quickly with a smile. He raised an eyebrow with a chuckle and finished tying. He ruffled my manes as he sat up.

"I'll put you in first." he smiled blushing as he typed my name into the old computer.

"Aww! You charmer!" i giggled. He leaned against the machine with a grin as he put his name in. my ears perked up. "Lets have some fun."

I sat up and typed in "hank". He raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching your dog how to bowl." i giggled picking up hank. I held him in front of his face and he licked his face. He giggled and gave him a little noogie.

"So it goes you, me, then Hank… you sure about this?"

I nodded. "Okay!" he shrugged with a tired laugh hitting enter.

I went first and knocked maybe six pins down… maybe. "Go on, knock em out like you do with every wolves eyes!" humphrey chuckled blushing. I blushed and did a little twist before doing my final throw. "Your sweet." i giggled pinching his cheek with a small kiss to go with that. "...and sometimes too much."i added with a chuckle.

"True, but at least i'm right." he chuckled giving me a wink as he got up. Hank whined when he left since he was in a cozy spot,so i scruffed the back of his neck.

He panted with his tongue out as always as i plopped him in my lap. He started to doze off when the sound of pins crashing came bowling… heh… "bowling" into his ears.

Humphrey did a little yelp in excitement seeing the last pin topple over.

"Spare or strike?"

"STRIKE!" he yelled a little doing a little jump. I sat up with hank under my arm.

"Striked down like garth at a dance." i giggled giving him a hug. He smiled.

"Exactly! It's a miss every time!" he laughed. I looked up at him.

"I'm sure you don't." i giggled. He blushed.

"Well… i thought i did yesterday." he shrugged side glancing at me. I blushed and stopped giggling. He giggled taking hank from my arm.

"Show me what you mean to do with my dog." he chuckled. I shook my head and nodded. I grabbed a light bowling ball and put it in front of the line.

"Grab an arm." i giggled. He nodded smiling and walked over with a nod. We both took one of his small skinny arms and lightly pushed the ball with his paws. Humphrey shook hanks arm and so did i. "Go hank, go!" he giggled. His tongue reminded me of doug the pug a bit the way it drooped out. It knocked over a couple pins and we both cheered a bit. We let him go and he walked back over to his padded seat. Humphrey sat down and started humming to himself on his phone as i picked a ball. I bowled a few pins over and he gave a thumbs up. As i picked up my second ball i was about to roll it when something was… weird. Mercy was still playing through the speakers… but the beat was gone. It was just mendes's voice. But this was different. The sound was coming from… humphrey. My ears drooped as i listened to him sing. He didn't know the song was off which i found quite cute. Luckily, no one else was there at the moment besides matt behind the counter. His eyes shifted to me. He raised an eyebrow with a chuckle.

"What?"

"Oh uh… just observing that i picked the right ball." my eyes glared at the ball fakely. He fell for it which i felt bad about. "Like i picked the right g-" he was interrupted by the buzzer going off indicating the game was over. We got our stuff and started walking out when matt stopped humphrey. I waited outside as i saw a couple of my dads friends from the force walk by.

 _Humphrey's POV_

"Your welcome." he chuckled. "Huh?"

"I saw you singing, and decided to let you take over."

"Matt… spit it out." i chuckled. He sighed rolling his eyes as he rested his arms on the counter.

"I was watching you two teach hank earlier how to bowl, speaking of which, i'm making that a thing. Make your dog bowl, get a few bucks off."

I looked at him with a blank face. He chuckled.

"Maybe not… anyways, i turned off the song and kate heard you sing. Hell, even i thought it was still playing when i shut if off!"

I felt my cheeks go bright red. "S-she heard me?"

"Uh… yeah! And from here it looks like she was falling for you!"

I leaned in after making sure no one else could hear me.

"Think i should tell her soon?"

"Uh… YEAH!"

"geez. , it almost feels like the whole town wants us together." i chuckled lowly to myself. He heard me. "Might wanna get goin' there." he chuckled looking at the door. Kate was talking with a couple old wolves maybe in their seventies. I nodded and ran out the door with hank. "Bye!" kate giggled as they walked off with their canes.

"Who were they?" i asked as she put her arm around mine.

"A couple guys my dad knew from a while ago." she replied with that cute smile of hers.

"They looked seventy!" i chuckled amazed as they veered out in an old chevy.

"That's cause they never applied… at least that's what dad told me." she giggled.

We started to walk back when her phone rang. It was winston.

"Kate? Did you leave the door open?" he spoke as soon as he knew the phone was answered. "No… maybe fitz and lily before they left for allie's, why?" she glanced at me as she put it to her ear.

"Its your cat, honey. Ebony's ran off."


	10. final momments

CHAPTER 8

 _Winston's POV_

Kate and her boyfriend… i mean friend humphrey came through the door a few minutes later. She looked worried sick.

"What do you mean she's ran off?" she spoke trying not to tear up.

I looked at eve. She just tapped her foot waiting for me to continue. She was really starting to get on my nerves the way she was treating the two of them lately… especially poor humphrey. "We think she's only ran around the block, she might just be a few houses down but we're not sure.

Kate walked around us in a panic mumbling to herself with her paws on her head about where she might be. Humphrey sighed rolling his eyes slightly. He walked over to her shaking his head a little, but there was also a look of sympathy on his snout slowly spreading across his mouth.

He put his paws around her waist.

"We're going to find ebony, kate. Besides, she knows me as well." he smiled at her and she smiled back thankfully. That was what i liked about him, he always knew how to calm her down, and was always there for her. Eve growled lowly to herself and walked up. "Let's get this over with." she said a little coldly as she put her paws between them and spread them apart. She put a little force on humphrey, so he yelped and fell over.

"But-" she stuttered as they went out the door. She had grabbed her coat as eve tugged her out the door, and humphrey sighed a little.

"Sorry about that." i sighed helping him up. He smiled.

"I think we both know i wanna earn points with your daughter, so lets find the old girl." he chuckled. I laughed and patted him on the shoulder as we walked out. The girls were already gone, so we had time to talk.

"Soo… humphrey. A few questions i'd like to ask you." i saw my own air through the breeze as i gulped and nodded.

"How much do you really like kate?" was what i asked first. He nodded and talked a bit about how he loved her actually and would do anything for her.

"Okay… and who is fitz?" he laughed a bit.

"He's my brother, and he's dating your other daughter." he added with a chuckle. I nodded with a chuckle.

"And finally, what do you want most?"

"To meet robert downey junior." he smiled with a nervous chuckle.

I raised an eyebrow. "Tell me the truth boy. I was young once too."

He rolled his eyes sighing. "Fine…"

"...a...a life with your daughter." he sighed blushing as he put his paws in his pockets. "Who, lily?" i joked with a tired chuckle.

"Ha ha. I think we both know who. It's kinda obvious." he chuckled blushing a little as he looked forward with a smile. I nodded with a small grin. Now that i knew they both liked each other, maybe this… could work.

I patted him on the back as we kept walking. He led me to a spot where a picnic bench was. Ebony was lying down in a heated spot sleeping. "Thought so."he chuckled. He walked over and scooped her up. "Hey, ebs!" he giggled. She purred and nuzzled in to him. "Wait. this has happened before?"

"Yeah, she likes this spot." he chuckled walking past me. We walked back to the house and put her on the cat bed beside the couch. He pointed at the bed.

"Stay." he chuckled rubbing her head. She fell asleep a few minutes later. I sat on the couch grabbing us a couple cokes as we waited for the girls to get back.

He turned on minecraft and we both looked at each other as he hovered over a world.

"Dream date?" he read it out. He loaded into the world and a smile grew across his face as he looked at all of her creations. He pulled out his phone and started typing down notes.

"What are you planning?"

"If i do start dating her, her first date is going to be what she dreamed… literally."

I nodded and handed him a few bills.

"What's this for?" he asked eyeing the three twenties.

"For when you do take her. I want her to have the best experience," he nodded and put the few bills in his wallet. We heard footsteps outside and he quickly turned it off. Eve came through pouting… without kate. "Wheres kate?" i asked with a little worry in my voice. "I don't know, she stormed off in the driveway after i said something." she rolled her eyes with a shrug. Humphrey growled lowly and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?!" she barked at him a little.

He glared at her. "To find the daughter that you can't raise properly." he snapped as he walked out the door. She looked at me with an annoyed expression. I took a sip and looked at the screen.

"Don't look at me, that's your problem."

 _Humphrey's POV_

God i hate her mom. Eve is such a bitch towards me and now even kate.

I was starting to get a little bit worried. The sun was setting and it was getting dark. Hank was back at her house asleep on the couch so that was one thing not to worry about, but what was really scaring me was that she was out alone, and news lately is a few teens have been running around so drunk a wolf was sent away in an ambulance.

" _Sniff_."

Whatever that was made me turn towards a bench. A wolf was wearing a black jacket and looking at the ground. Than i saw the ears. It was kate. I gently walked over.

"Kate?"

She looked up at me with tears. She looked kind of cute with her hood over her head like that. "Hey." i said softly as i sat next to her. She lost it as tears suddenly poured down her face. She buried her snout into my chest. "I… i hate my mom." she sobbed between tears. I wrapped my arm around her neck and pulled her in, gently rubbing my paw against her back to soothe her. "Yeah? Why's that?" i asked trying to sound calm. Her mom was pissing me off since she was using kate as a tool to use her anger on instead of me. She looked up at me as her snout twitched.

"Can i tell you later?" she coughed it out. I saddened a bit and nodded. She started to get up when i noticed something. Across the field in front of us were the teens from the news. They saw kate and a few of them howled as they started to walk over. I side glanced at her. "We need to leave. Now." i started to panic a bit when she turned around.

"Oh s-shit." she stuttered seeing them start to walk faster. I grabbed her arm and we started running. They saw this and panicked. They tried to keep up but we ditched them. I pulled her behind a bush before we hopped over a fence. We closed our eyes and held tight to each other as they came drunk around the corner. I almost coughed when one of them pulled out a joint and smoked it like there was no tomorrow.

One of them walked up to the fence and took out their phone.

"Greg, look at your porn later!" one of them joked laughing. The others laughed almost sounding like they were way out of it.

"Please don't let them take me." kate whispered to me with a tear.

"I would never do that." i whispered back a little hurt. The one with his phone heard us slightly and as he turned on his phone's flashlight he was stopped by a resident with a pistol. "HEY! OUT OF HERE!" she screamed at them. "SHIT!" a couple yelled as they took off. Kate slowly peeked over the fence as we heard the lady call the police. As she sat back down i hugged her immediately. "I thought he was going to knock me out and take you." i let a tear drop onto her neck. She giggled nervously with a tear and hugged me back. When the lady went inside we climbed over the fence and walked home. We looked back to see the teens just in the distance running away from a few more wolves. We looked at each other smiling and laughed. We walked back up and noticed the car was ready to go. We entered the house to see eve scrolling the feed and winston getting up to ask us what happened. "We got jumped almost by the local teens." kate sighed with a giggle nudging me. "And i'm sure he has something to do with this." eve growled looking at me. "Yeah, if he wasn't there they would have nabbed me so your right, he does have something to do with this." she snapped back.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady."

"Young?! I'm almost sixteen! Not like you can go back to that or anything." kate rolled her eyes as me and her dad held a chuckle in.

"How DARE you talk to me that way!" eve put a paw to her chest.

"While were all hear can i ask why you hate me so much?" i blurted out. I slapped my paw against my face as kate and winston shot me a worried glance. Eve pouted.

"Why?" WHY? My daughter is falling for a weak omega and not some macho alpha!" she growled. Kate and her dads jaws dropped at her remark. That hurt… a lot.

"I feel like that's racist." i uttered. "I think it's time to go." her dad shot a small glare at eve. Kate held onto my arm after hearing her mom. I began to wrap my arm around her as eve barked and stormed up, knocking my arm aside.

"Touch her again and i swear to god i will hurt everyone you love."

What i said next came out so fast i thought it would all be over, but what i didn't know… was that this meant huge.

"See… that's the thing. I love kate, so that means… what? You'd attack your own daughter?" i chuckled shrugging even though she was just totally racist towards me.

Kates mouth dropped and winston smiled. Eve was so mad she yelled looking up and stormed out, her fat mouth heard all the way to the car.

"We're heading back up now, we just came back to confirm a few things with fitz and lily." her dad chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Oh, and kate? Go easy on him." he chuckled with a wink as he walked out the door. My arms were grabbed suddenly and as i was being turned around i was expecting to see an angry kate, but what i saw melted me a bit. She was biting her lip with a hidden grin under her snout. "Did you really mean that?" she asked softly tilting her head.

I rubbed my paw against the back of my neck with a wince in my chuckle.

"Uh… i was going to make it a bigger surprise." i chuckled with a wince looking at the ground then back up to her. "But did you?" she was starting to sadden.

"Yeah...i mmMPH!" i muffled as she slammed her lips against mine. My eyes bulged as hers closed. She had wrapped my arms around me already. I smiled and did the same as her, eyes and all. I frowned a bit when she pulled back. That was my first kiss, and like lily said, hopefully my last… if you get her drift.


	11. single no more

CHAPTER 9

 _Humphrey's POV_

"C-can i have a receipt?" i giggled nervously.

"A receipt?" she asked tilting her head with a giggle.

"Uh… y-yeah, so i have the option to return it for another."

She giggled closing her eyes to keep it in.

"I'll grab us a couple cokes, we can talk about this on the couch?"

She chuckled with a wink. I nodded as my tail wagged a bit before i walked in to the living room. I sat down and was browsing my phone when she walked by a few minutes later brushing her tail in my face. She sat on the end of the couch.

"Soo… how long have you liked me for?" she giggled starting the conversation to end the night.

This caught me off guard. I spat out a bit of coke and she giggled a bit. I smiled a little nervously.

"Uh… well, i know i've liked you for a couple years now…" i chuckled nervously taking a sip.

"And?"

I blushed and looked away, side glancing at her slightly.

"I may have just started to love you a week ago." i put my paws and feet together. Her ears perked up and she nodded looking at me as a smile slowly appeared across her face. "Well…" she played with her tongue a bit. She was trying to think of what to say.

"... you still love me, right?" she blurted out with a nervous giggle.

I looked at her with my ears down to play cute just for defense.

"More than ever." i chuckled softly and irked when i realized how cheesy that sounded.

She squealed a bit and quickly hugged me.

"Someone's clingy." i joked with an erk.

She hugged me harder and a toothy grin appeared.

"Took you long enough." she giggled.

"what do you mean by that?"

"Otherwise i would've had to say it." she smiled with a slight blush looking me in the eye. My ears perked up as she kissed me again before i could respond.

She pulled off after a couple seconds.

"How long have you liked me for?"

"Liked? Probably a few years now." she giggled blushing. My tail wagged a bit after that, i'll admit. "And i'm guessing you do so... love?"

"When you saved me from harry." she rested her head on my shoulder. I nodded.

"So about the same time than" i giggled as I pinched my arm a few times.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure i'm not dreaming about this for the millionth time." i chuckled blushing a little. "so … i guess we're dating now than?"

I was shocked back to attention. "We are?"

She grinned a little. "Only if you want to." she flopped her tongue out in a seductive kind of voice.

I kissed her back this time and she was a little shocked when i pulled back.

"That answer your question?" i chuckled raising an eyebrow.

"Kiss me like that again and your gonna be punished." she teased.

"...and yes, that does answer it, baby."

"Ooh! Nicknames already! I get to call you something than!" i poked her on the snout and she giggled. It got dark outside so she went to get her pajamas on.

I did up the blinds a bit and pulled out my phone for pizza.

"Kate what kinda pizza?" i called out.

"Barbecue sauce with meat lovers! Just like you!" she called back. I could hear her giggle a bit. That was the other thing. Even though it was kind of creepy, we both loved the same things.

"Hi domino's pizza my name is kelly what can i get for you?"

I was about to answer when kate came down the stairs. They were a little revealing but also made her look amazing. Anything she wore was amazing to be true.

She giggled when she saw my jaw drop. She did a little spin before the phone spoke again. "Hello? Is this a prank call?"

"Hi, sorry! I'd like to order your new yorker style meat lovers with barbecue sauce if that's not too much?"

I could hear scribbling over the phone. "Anything else?"

"Two of your churro packs please."

 **(this is what i order and i'm sure you've guessed already.)**

"Okay barbecue meat lovers and two churro packets, that'll be on debit?"

"Yep."

"Alright sir we'll have your order within the half hour."

I said thanks and gave the address before hanging up.

"Since i'm your boyfriend now can i say that i love you?"

"Uh… pretty sure you can." she giggled.

"Good. cause i do and all i want to do now is hug you cause you look AMAZING!"

I yelped with a little excitement. "Aww! Duz humphwey wanna huggy wuggy?" she giggled it out like a baby as she walked over to me and gave me a warm hug.

We watched some of james from dead meat on youtube a bit and of course something came into my head. As ordered, i wrapped my arm around her and pulled her in. she giggled when we pulled a blanket up and over us.

I think she was gonna kiss me again when the door went off.

"Dammit." i pouted as a joke getting up. She laughed a little as i paid.

"Oh hi, kate!" the guy chuckled.

"Hi, buck!" she giggled with a wave. I smiled looking back towards him. She walked up.

"Buck, this is humphrey. Humphrey, buck." she pointed between us.

"We know each other from camp." he chuckled shaking my hand. We talked a few minutes before we said our goodbyes and he left.

"Camp?" i chuckled grabbing a couple slices.

"Yeah, during our scout camps we would have buck over in our cabin to tell us what you guys were up to since he was never involved." she giggled.

"Camp… that was like back in grade six!"

"Yeah, good times." she snickered. I smiled and gave her a light punch.

"Hey! Do you remember when we first met?"

"Oh my god yes! I never forget that!" she blurted out shocked.

 _Flashback POV_

"Come on son, you'll be okay." humphrey's dad chuckled.

"But dad! I don't wanna go!"

"Come on, hun. You'll meet new friends!" his mom giggled opening the door to the van. Fitz cheered and hopped out. At the time the two were already friends with hutch so him and fitz ran off to the sandbox.

"Tell you what. After school we can go get a movie, deal?"

His mum nodded. "Deal!" he giggled getting out with his batman bag.

"Bye, boys!" their dad called out as they drove off.

Humphrey walked for a few minutes in a sacred silence. It was his first time going to a new school, and he was afraid. At the time, a lot of pups were bigger than him, making him look like some mild runt. He hanged up his bag next to the doorway to the classroom and walked back outside.

He giggled when he saw his brother trip over a swing and pretend to be dead.

He ended up walking into another wolf. The two groaned as they got up.

"Sorry, i'm new here." he giggled getting up. The other wolf got up and dusted herself off. "Hi, i'm kate!" she giggled tilting her head sideways. He giggled too.

"I'm humphrey!" they both giggled until a dark cloud brushed over the sunlight like a fresh paint brush on a clean piece of wood.

Kate pouted and sighed. She hated when it rained. She took after her dad. They both hated storms. Humphrey got up and starting dancing, singing to himself.

"Rain, rain, go away, get out of here rain. Go away!" he chanted to himself kicking the ground. "What are you doing?"

"It's a rain dance, to stop it from raining… duh!" he giggled continuing.

She giggled when he nearly tripped and caught his fall.

"Your weird… but i like you." she smiled as he got up.

"My friends and i are going to play tag, want to play with us?"

He grinned and nodded. The two walked over to the mini playground as the storm started to pass over, unaware that they would be close friends quite quickly.

 _End of flashback_

"I was so scared about it… i almost pissed my pants!" i broke out laughing.

"Didn't think i would end up kissing you fifteen years later." she giggled with a seductive grin. We leaned in and kissed passionately for a few good minutes. While our eyes were closed i picked up a couple slices carefully and put them against my head upwards.

Before she could wrap her arms around me i giggled. She opened her eyes slowly to see me with the sloppy pieces of dough against my head, slowly dropping long bits of cheese. "I'm batman."

She pulled back and tilted her head sideways.

"Don't forget they animated him once with a son, and how did he do that?" she teased booping me on the nose.

"Slow down their, cowboy. Give it some time." i chuckled. She pouted as a joke and i licked her cheek. "Doesn't mean we have to wait a year."

She smiled and nuzzled up to me. I wrapped my arm around her again as we pulled up the covers. Ebony came up and nuzzled between us.

"Ooh look at this. Two of the cutest things known to mankind right here with me."

"Stop! Enough complimenting for tonight!"she giggled pretending to be angry.

"Aww… but i was havin' fun." i made a puppy face to play around with her.

She made one too as a come back. "Does that mean your going to stop?"

I turned on the TV and looked back at her.

"Never." i grinned softly. She blushed a little and giggled.

We started watching a comedy channel on youtube and i just watched her the whole time. She side glanced at one point than finally looked over.

"What?"

"Nothing." i grinned.

She yawned as she clicked on a bad lip reading episode which was kind of cute the way she did it. "Time for bed?"

"Aw, dad! Do i have to?" she giggled.

"Yes so i have a cuddle buddy to snuggle up to." i chuckled. That sounded mushy and cheesy all at once. But somewhat surprisingly she perked up and nodded quickly with a huge smile on her face. She turned it off and bolted upstairs, me following her trail slowly due to my back from its own dead leg. I climbed in under the covers and she turned over towards me as soon as i tucked myself in.

"Cozy?" she giggled putting her snout against mine. I nuzzled it.

"Very." i grinned with my eyes at half mast.

Before we drifted off i uttered a few last words.

"Hey, kate?"

"Yeah, hummy?" i giggled a little from her response.

"I… _yawn_ … love you."

She grinned widely and pressed her snout against mine again as she closed her eyes.

"Love you, too… always."

It was cheesy but i loved it.

Everything was perfect. I had everything i wanted ever.

Me and kate were together now, and nothing is changing that… ever.


End file.
